Don't Worry You're My Perfect Love
by Taeminho597
Summary: Taemin dan Minho telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. This 2min Fanfiction for 2Min Shippers and Fujoshippers. Stil yaoi/sho-ai. RnR please.


**Author :**

Flamints597

**Title : **

Don't Worry, You're My Perfect Love

**Genre : **

Romance, dll

**Rated : **

Aman di konsumsi(?)

**Cast :**

-Minho-SHINee

-Taemin-SHINee

**Other Cast :**

-SHINee Member ( Onew, Jjong, Key )

-Yuri-SNSD

-2Min Shipper-OC ( Hyerin, Hyomi, Minmi, Haerin, Rarin )

**Disclaimer :**

Don't Worry, You're My Perfect Love ® Flamints597

Cast ® Their Family, God, and their self

**Author note :** Ini FF Sho-ai. Bagi yang gak suka Sho-ai jangan baca.! Dan bagi yang suka, silahkan baca^^ Jangan lupa Review ya^^ Gomenasai kalo ceritanya jelek, gak jelas, dan lain-lain^^

**Enjoy and Happy Reading Readersdeul^^**

* * *

‒›**TaeminHo‹‒**

.

**Welcome to Facebook**

.

**E-mail or Phone** : Susupisang-at-yahoo-dot-com

**Password** : ******

.

.

Taemin membuka akun Facebook nya.

.

Minho Choi comment your status : "I'm in here, **Keroro is Mine**,chagi.."

Minho Choi and 1995 others Like your status.

.

Melihat Minho-nya Comment statusnya, Taemin pun segera membuka Pemberitahuan itu.

.

.

**Keroro is Mine**

Bored..

Hufttt.. ):

**2 hours ago ∙ Like ∙ Delete**

**Onew and 1995 others like this.**

.**  
**

**Ki Bum Key**

Waeyo, baby?

Ada masalah kah?

**2 hours ago ∙ Like ∙ 1 person**

.

**Keroro is Mine**

Aniyoo..

I'm so bored now, umma.. ):

**2 hours ago ∙ Like**

.

**Ki Bum Key**

Jinjja?

Dimana keroro mu?

**2 hours ago ∙ Like**

.

**Keroro is Mine**

Molla..

Aku tak tau..

**2 hours ago ∙ Like**

.

**Minho Choi**

I'm in here, **Keroro is Mine**,chagi..

**7 minutes ago ∙ Like ∙ 77 person**

.

**Keroro is Mine**

Ne.. (:

**Just now ∙ Like**

.

**Minho Choi**

Lets chat with me now,chagi…

**Just now ∙ Like**

.

**Keroro is Mine**

You first,hyung.

**Just now ∙ Like ∙ 59 person**

.

**Minho Choi**

OK.. :**

**Just now ∙ Like**

Minho dan Taemin pun berchating ria hingga malam tiba. ( Readers gak boleh tau apa aja yg mereka bicarakan yah.. #author digebukin readers )

.

* * *

**Skip Time**

* * *

.

Terdengar nyanyian burung kutilang dipagi yang cerah ini..

Taemin, yang acara tidurnya diusik oleh nyanyian tersebut pun terbangun..

"Huammm" Taemin menguap dan menggeliat pelan..

"Taeminnie.. Bangun sayang. Minho sudah datang"seru Mrs. Lee

Kalau readers nanya kenapa pagi-pagi buta gini Minho sudah dirumah Taemin, jawabannya itu karena setelah Minho berpacaran dengan Taemin (mereka baru 1½ Bulan mereka berpacaran), Minho memang selalu menjemput dan makan pagi dirumah Taemin…

Lumayan kan gratis… #author ditabok Minho

Mendengar Minho-nya sudah datang, Taemin pun cepat-cepat bangkit dari tidurnya dan langsung ke kamar mandi..

.

**Skip Time**

.

Sekarang Taemin dan Minho telah berada disekolah. Seperti biasa, Minho selalu diserbu oleh yeoja-yeoja yang ada di sekolahnnya itu. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Taemin yg selaku namjachingu dari Minho itu memasang wajah cemberut, apalagi sekarang dengan santainya Minho tebar _**flaming charisma**_-nya kepada para yeoja yang sedang menyerbunya dan itu malah membuat para yeoja itu semakin gencar untuk mendekati Minho..

"huftt.. selalu saja seperti ini. Apa mereka tak tau bahwa namja yang mereka serbu itu telah mempunyai seorang namjachingu?" Taemin pun langsung meninggalkan Minho yang berada ditengah kerumunan yeoja..

.

.

Minho yang melihat Taemin pergi pun langsung berlari mengejar Taemin.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu disini" goda Minho,tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Taemin

"Kau marah eoh?"Tanya Minho

"Aniyoo.. aku tak ma-"

"Minho-ah..!" belum sempat Taemin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sudah ada yeoja yg datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ya? Ada apa Yuri-ah?"Tanya Minho

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa hari ini kita harus mengadakan rapat osis, karena sebulan lagi akan ada penyambutan kepala sekolah baru.."jelas Yuri

"Baiklah. umumkan pada anggota osis lainnya bahwa hari ini kita rapat setelah pulang sekolah"tegas Minho

"Baiklah, aku akan umumkan sekarang. Annyeong Minho-ah"Yuri pun meninggalkan mereka ‒Taemin dan Minho‒ dan menyeringai.

"Ayo ke kelas"ajak Minho

"Ya." Taemin pun mengikuti Minho

.

.

**Dikelas**

.

.

Saat Minho dan Taemin sampai dikelas mereka langsung menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing..

Tiba-tiba ada seorang siswi yang menghampiri Minho.

"Minho, siapa namja yang bernama **Keroro is Mine** itu? Kami melihat di Info facebook mu bahwa kau berpacaran dengannya.."

"Rahasia"jawab Minho santai.

"Yahh. Kau tak boleh menyembunyikan berita bahagia ini sendiri. Setidaknya beritahu kami ciri-ciri fisiknya."

"Baiklah. Dengar baik-baik, dia seorang namja yang memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Dia mempunyai sifat yang sangat menggemaskan, baik dan ramah, dia memiliki kulit seputih susu dan sehalus bayi, dia bersekolah disini, dia…...( Minho menjelaskan semua ciri-ciri fisik yang dimiliki Taemin sedetail-detailnya )."

.

_**Blushh~**_

.

Taemin yang mendengar pernyataan dari Minho pun refleks menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat. Minmi, yeoja yang kebetulan berada tepat disamping Taemin pun sempat melihat bahwa Taemin sedang blushing. Seketika sebuah seringai ala 2min shipper pun terpampang jelas diwajahnya, lalu diapun segera menuju Hyomi ‒sahabatnya yang sekarang berada tepat disamping Minho‒ dan membisikkan beberapa kata untuk Hyomi.

"sepertinya aku tau siapa namja yang dimaksud oleh Minho"

"jinjja? Siapa dia?"

"Taemin, kau tau. Ketika Minho mengucapkan ciri-ciri namjachingunya, Taemin langsung blushing"

"ini akan jadi berita yang sangat menarik untuk anggota kita. Istirahat ini kita mulai rapat."sepertinya murid-murid dikelas telah merasakan aura-aura asing dikelas tersebut. Buktinya beberapa dari mereka ada yang bergidik ngeri.

"ok."mereka pun kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing karena Jung songsaenim telah berada tepat diambang pintu.

.

.

**Skip Time**

.

.

_**Kring~**_

.

.

Suara bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Minho pun segera menghampiri Taemin lalu mengajak Taemin untuk makan siang dikantin sekolah. (biarlah dua tokoh utama kita ini menikmati masa indah mereka, jadi readers gak usah ganggu dulu #author dicekek readers)

.

.

**Di Sebuah Ruang Rahasia**

.

Disebuah ruangan yang bernuansa gelap, dinding berwarna _**Dark Blue**_ dan banyak tertempel foto-foto dua tokoh utama kita ‒Minho dan Taemin‒. Disana juga terdapat lima yeoja yang sedang berdiskusi dengan khitmat. Mari kita dengarkan apa yang sedang mereka diskusikan.

.

"Taemin dan Minho telah bersatu, bagaimana jika kita rayakan?"ucap Minmi dengan semangat.

"Bolehh, kita rayakan dengan membuat fanfiction tentang mereka lalu kita publish di situs "saran Rarin

"Ide bagus.. aku setuju. Jadi, nanti malam kita akan menginap disini dan membuat fanfiction masal."jelas Haerin

"Eumm.. tapi aku harus izin ke Jesun ‒namjachingunya‒ dulu."Ucap Minmi

"No problem."balas Haerin

"Ketua, tadi pagi aku melihat Yuri menghampiri Minho dan Taemin. Aku tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, aku melihat dia menyeringai saat selesai berbicara kepada Minho."jelas Rarin

"Jinjja? Aku yakin pasti yeoja itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang membuat best couple kita terpisah."tanggap Hyomi

"Benar sekali, bagaimana jika pulang sekolah kita mengikuti Yuri. Kita lihat, apa yang akan dia perbuat."usul Minmi

"Setumin."jawab mereka kompak

"Oke. Rapat selesai. Dan ingat, siang pulang sekolah."ucap sang ketua ‒Hyerin‒

"ok." jawab mereka berempat serempak.

.

Merekapun kembali ke kelas masing-masing karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

.

.

**Skip Time**

.

.

_**Kring~**_

.

.

Suara bel tanda berakhirnya semua pelajaran hari ini telah menggema diseluruh koridor sekolah tersebut. Dan para murid-murid pun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan segera menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Minho sekarang masih menunggu Taemin selesai memberikan semua buku-bukunya. Setelah Taemin selesai, ia dan Taemin pun berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah tersebut.

"Chagi. Aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku ada rapat Osis. Tak apa kan jika kau pulang sendiri?"

"Aniya. Aku akan pulang bersamamu hyung, jadi aku akan menunggu hyung di ruang klub musik. Kebetulan sudah seminggu ini aku tak berkunjung kesana, aku rindu pada Key hyung,Jjong hyung dan Onew hyung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menjemputmu disana jika rapat sudah selesai. Dan ingat, jangan dekat-dekat dengan Jungmo. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Arraseo?"

Taemin pun hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan Minho yang menurutnya sedikit overprotectif tersebut dan berkata "Ne hyung, arraseo."

Setelah itu Taemin dan Minho pun memisahkan diri. Karena letak ruang Osis dan Klub Musik berlawanan arah.

.

.

‒›**Taemin side**‹‒

.

Taemin telah sampai diruang klub musik. Dia membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Onew dan Key sedang berciuman ‒sedikit panas‒.

"Maaf mengganggu.."

Mendengar suara Taemin, Key dan Onew refleks melepaskan ciuman ‒yang sidikit panas‒ itu.

"Taemin.." Key salah tingkah.

"Tumben kau kemari, kangen pada kami eoh?"lanjut Key.

"Ya, aku kangen pada kalian"jawab Taemin.

"Jinjja? Jika kau merindukan kami, kemarilah baby. Aku ingin memelukmu."ucap Key sembari merentangkan tangannya. Tanpa ragu Taemin pun mendatangi dan memeluk Key. Onew yang merasa diacuhkan pun berkata "Kau tak merindukan ku eoh? Kenapa hanya Key saja yang kau peluk." dia berkata dengan ekspresi sedih. Melihat ekspresi Onew yang menurutnya lucu itu pun membuat Key dan Taemin tertawa lepas.

"mfttt.. Hahahaha.."

"Kau sangat tak cocok dengan ekspresi seperti itu,chagi.." ucap Key

"Baby, peluklah appa mu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukanmu." lanjut Key. Taemin pun langsung memeluk Onew.

"Hey.. sudahi drama kalian ini, sebentar lagi anggota lainnya akan datang."Ucap Jjong yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Taemin yang tiba-tiba mendengar suara Jjong dengan refleks melepaskan pelukannya pada Onew. Dan itu membuat Onew tak terima karena dia belum puas memeluk 'anaknya' itu.

"Oh. Iya Taemin. Kebetulan kau ada, bisakah kau mengajari anggota yang bermain piano. Hari ini pelatih piano tak bisa hadir, dan ku dengar kau cukup mahir bermain piano." lanjut Jjong

"eumm… baiklah hyung. Aku akan mengajari mereka." jawab Taemin

"Gomawo." Ucap Jjong. Setelah para anggota klub musik itu telah berkumpul, Taemin pun mengajari anggota piano.

.

.

‒›**Minho side**‹‒

.

Hahh..

Minho menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, dia sedang dalam masa bosan tingkat akut, bagaimana tidak. Ketika dia telah tiba diruang osis, dia hanya mendapati Yuri saja yang telah berada disana, dan ini sudah lebih dari 2½ jam dia menunggu namun mereka belum datang juga. Hey, bukankan Osis itu harus tepat waktu? Benarkan?

"Yuri, tadi kau benar-benar memberitahu mereka bahwa hari ini kita rapat bukan?" Tanya Minho

"Tentu saja Minho-ah, aku sudah memberitahu mereka bahwa sepulang sekolah kita harus rapat Osis." jawab Yuri santai

"Tapi, mengapa mereka tidak kemari?" Tanya Minho

"Molla. Mungkin mereka takut mengganggu kita berdua."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minho penuh selidik.

"Maksudku-" Yuri pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Minho dan

.

.

**Cup~**

.

.

Minho pun langsung mendorong tubuh yeoja itu. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, yeoja gila?"emosi Minho memuncak.

"Aniyo, aku hanya menciummu." ucap Yuri santai.

"Kau tau Minho, aku sudah mencintaimu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu" ucap Yuri.

"Tapi, aku tak mencintaimu. Dan lagi pula aku telah memiliki Taemin, namjachinguku"

"Apa bagusnya Taemin-mu itu?"

"Heii..dia lebih baik daripada dirimu. Dan ingat, jangan berani kau tampak kan lagi wajahmu itu di depanku." tanpa aba-aba Minho langsung mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ruang klub musik untuk menjemput Taemin.

.

.

Sesampai diruang klub Musik, Minho hanya mendapati Key dan Onew yang berada disana.

"Key hyung, dimana Taemin?"

"Loh? Bukannya Taemin sudah menyusulmu ke ruang Osis tadi."

"Jinjja? Tapi, dia tak ada keruang Osis." Minho mulai gelisah, dia takut bahkan sangat takut jika Taemin melihat apa yang terjadi diruang Osis tadi.

"Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" Tanya Onew

"Akan kucoba sebentar."

Minho membuka ponselnya, lalu segera menghubungi Taemin-nya itu. Namun ponsel Taemin tak bisa dihubungi.

"Bagaimana Minho?" Tanya Key penasaran

"Hyuung.. Ponselnya tidak aktif." panik Minho

"MWO? Jangan-jangan dia diculik. ANDWAE.. Ayo cepat kita cari dia."Key pun ikut panik. Merekapun langsung pergi mencari Taemin.

.

.

‒›**Taemin side and Pov**‹‒

.

Tak terasa 2½ jam sudah aku mengajari mereka bermain piano. Ternyata asik juga mengajari para anggota piano. Mereka sangat humoris. Aku melirik jam berwarna _**purple **_yang berada ditangan kiri ku.

"Jam 16.30 KST. Hufttt… sepertinya Minho hyung sudah selesai rapat. Lebih baik aku menyusulnya."gumamku. Lalu aku pun berjalan menuju ruang osis. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menceritakan semua kejadian di ruang klub seni tadi ke Minho hyung. Pasti Minho hyung akan memujiku karena aku telah berbaik hati mau mengajari mereka bermain piano.

Tak terasa aku telah berada didepan ruang Osis, dan aku pun membuka pintu itu perlahan.

.

**Deg~**

.

Tubuhku menegang ketika melihat apa yang sekarang ada didepan mataku. Kalian tau apa yang kulihat? Aku melihat Minho hyung sedang berciuman dengan yeoja, sepertinya yeoja itu bernama Yuri. Aku berusaha mati-matian agar aku tak menangis, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku pun berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu.

.

.

‒›**Author Pov**‹‒

.

Tepat ketika Taemin pergi, terdengar suara bass yang cukup keras.

"Yak. Apa yang kau lakukan, yeoja gila?"

.

Tapi karena Taemin telah berlari cukup jauh dari ruang Osis itu, Taemin pun tak mendengar teriakan tersebut.

.

Sekarang Taemin berada disebuah Taman yang cukup sepi, dia sedang menangis. Biarpun taman itu terbilang sepi, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa orang yang lewat. Tak dihiraukannya ucapan setiap orang yang melewatinya, sekarang dia hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

.

.

‒›**2Min Shipper Side**‹‒

.

"Yeoja itu benar-benar keterlaluan." ucap Hyerin –sang Ketua−

"Bagaimana jika besok kita beri dia pelajaran." usul Minmi.

"Setumin." jawab Hyomi dengan semangatnya

"Baiklah, aku akan membagi tugas. Hyomi dan Minmi, kalian berdua yang membuat Ide tentang 'kejutan' buat Yuri. Dan kalian berdua juga lah yang akan mempersiapkannya. Arraseo?."

"Arraseo Ketua."jawab Hyomi dan Minmi sambil menyeringai.

"Haerin dan Rarin, kalian yang harus membuat couple kita bersatu kembali. Arraseo?."

"Arraseo Ketua."jawab Haerin dan Rarin kompak

"Dan terakhir, aku akan melakukan pendekatan kepada Yuri. Sekarang, laksanakan tugas kalian."ucap Hyerin

"SIAP."Mereka pun membubarkan diri dan mulai melaksanakan tugas tersebut.

.

.

**-ToBeContinue-**

.

.

Berhasilkah mereka menyatukan 2min kembali?

Apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh Hyomi dan Minmi untuk menghukum Yuri?

.

.

Buat yang membaca ff ini..

Review itu sangat saya perlukan..

Karena dengan adanya Review saya bisa lebih semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini..

So, Mind to Review?


End file.
